U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,285, issued in the name of B. E. Cozzens et al, Feb. 24, 1987, teaches a sealed insulation displacement connector which features an elastomeric sealing between an electrical conductor wire and an electrical terminal. The terminal is of the IDC type and the connector housing allows manual operation for termination by pressing a button like element to effect wire termination. The patent is particularly concerned with sealing of the electrical interconnection. Wire retention in such patent is essentially based upon the engagement of the wire with the IDC terminal, the elastomeric foam operating to a degree to aid in wire support and retention.
The present invention relates to an improvement on the connector of the aforementioned patent, particularly in respect to conductor wire retention.